winxfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Estilo Sirenix
Estilo Sirenix é uma canção da Temporada 6. Letras Português A festa vai começar Vem celebrar Uma por todas, e todas por uma As Winx vão arrasar Bem-vinda de volta a você E ao seu sorriso Que está brilhando Como um arco-íris Estamos prontas Venha com as Winx Somos as Winx O poder está em nós Esse é o estilo É o estilo, é o estilo Sirenix Estamos festejando A magia está voando É o estilo, é o estilo É o estilo Sirenix A gente arrasa Todas por uma, e uma por todas Lista de chamada Sirenix Bloom é o fogo Stella é a luz Tecna é a aura A flor é a Flora Musa é a voz Aisha é a maré As Winx são demais As Winx são demais As Winx são demais As Winx são demais Somos as Winx O poder está em nós Esse é o estilo É o estilo, é o estilo Sirenix! Estamos festejando A magia está voando É o estilo, é o estilo É o estilo Sirenix A gente arrasa! Sire-e-e-e-nix Inglês It's time to let this party begin Get your hands in One for, all for one Winx girls get it done Welcome back to yourself Back to your smile Now you're shining like A rainbow in the night Wings up and we're good to go We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix All you need is the will You got the skill Always in your heart That's just who you are And now you're back at the top Don't ever stop That's where you belong Girl you know you're strong We're vising up and we're in control We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it It's all for one, one for all Sirenix roll-call Bloom is the fire Stella's got the light Tecna's the aura The flower is Flora Musa's the voice Aisha is the tide Winx girls got it right W-Winx got it right W-W-W-Winx got it right, got it, got it, got it right We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic is jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix Italiano La nostra festa inizia con te, Musica e balla Insieme a noi, Non fermarti mai E il tuo cuore sai, Splende piu que mai C'è un mondo nuovo Qui aspetta te Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, Oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sei infatti invincibili Sirenix, Winx yeah Bloom è il fuoco, Stella è la luce! Tecna, la connessione, Flora, è come un fiore! Musa, è la voce, Aisha, la passione! Winx Club, siamo noi! Winx Club, piú que mai! Winx Club, piú que mai! Piú que mai Piú que mai Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme, Sirenix! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções da Temporada 6